


Stubborn

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Betting, Blow Job, Cas is a little shit, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas bets Dean that he's more stubborn than Dean. How far will they go when tongues come out and clothes come off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> So yet another quickie!verse story! So I can't decide if I should bill these all as individual stories or one massive multi chapter story. What would you like to see? Let me know in comments!

“I can be more stubborn than you,” Cas waved his fifth beer bottle a little drunkenly at Dean’s chest.

“Oh really?” Dean was about as far gone as his best friend. They were both cross legged on the couch and the movie, food, and beer had been forgotten. “And how can you be more stubborn than me?” Den had come to Cas’s apartment with the beer to help his friend over his latest breakup with what’s-her-name.

“Yes,” Cas smacked his lips. “I can have gay sex longer than you and I won’t call auntie.”

“It’s uncle, Cas,” Dean narrowed his eyes. He was just drunk enough to remember that he’d had several wet dreams about the man opposite him. But there was no way they’d last, they were both as straight as they came.

“I’m more stubborn,” Cas insisted, “I’ll even take it up the ass, an’ I bet I can last longer than you.” He poked Dean’s chin. He was aiming for chest but hey, close enough.

“Fine,” Dean pushed forward and captured Cas’s lips. He kissed and Cas held Dean’s head and kissed back. “I’m so stubborn I’m kissing you.” Dean kissed even harder.

“Well I’m so stubborn I’m going to use tongue.” Cas opened his mouth and shoved his tongue in, they tasted like beer and whisky and Dean yanked at Cas’s legs so the man was in his lap.

“I’m so stubborn I’m going to give you a hicky.” Dean kissed down and sucked on Cas’s pulse point. Cas writhed in his arms and Dean was so drunk on alcohol and Cas that he was ready to admit (moaning all the way) that he freaking _loved_ Cas’s stubble. He loved it so much he made another hicky, stubbornly of course.

“I, ohh, I’m so stubborn I’m hard first,” Cas dropped his hips down and the hot, fat line of his cock matched up with another hot, fat line. They both stared at their hard shafts and Dean looked up at Cas’s red face. “Call it a tie,” Cas inhaled Dean’s lips and his hips slowly circled Dean’s hands rubbed up and down Cas’s back and through his messy hair as the air intensified and the temperature went up.

“I’m so stubborn I’m taking your shirt off and licking your nipples.” Dean grunted and lifted Cas’s shirt out of the way. He added a few scratches and placed firm hands just under Cas’s shoulder blades and propelled his nipples forward. Cas arched into the drunken mouth and moaned loudly when Dean bit ever so gently.

“I’m, fuck, I’m so stubborn I’m opening our pants.” Dean moaned on the hard nipple in his mouth when he felt the blessed release of the pressure of his belt and zipper open. Cas sighed feeling the same release and Dean went back to work sucking the dusky buds down.

“I’m so stubborn,” Dean flattened his tongue and licked fat strips, “That I’m going to rub your cock.” He went back to licking as his palm flattened on Cas’s stomach and raced down.

“Go ahead,” Cas panted, “Bet you lose your nerve,” Dean broke away from the nipple he’d currently been very much enjoying. He stared Cas dead in the eye and slid his hand in Cas’s pants and clumsily wrapped his hand around the searing cock. Seriously, it was like Cas had a heater on his in there. Dean continued rubbing his hand back and forth and the challenge had been set. Cas, far less drunk now, reached forward and keeping eye contact found Dean’s cock.

“I’m so stubborn,” Cas breathed, “That I’m going to put you in my mouth.” Dean opened and closed his lips. Ok making out was one thing, even licking nipples (Cas’s were still a bit shiny), but bj’s? Dean thought Cas was kidding, the dude always an odd sense of humor and that’s one of the many reasons in a very long list Dean loved about him. So when Cas started this stubborn thing Dean had thought they’d tap out together and then laugh. But now Cas looked…hungry. He wasn’t going to tap out. And if Dean thought about it, as his hand still absently rubbed Cas’s cock, he didn’t really want to tap out either.

“You won’t even be able to look at it.” Dean challenged. Cas grinned wickedly and arched down, his crotch left Dean’s palm which made him sigh but then Cas was rolling his underwear down and yup, that was Dean’s cock breathing the fresh air. And yes sir that was Cas’s hand _on_ his cock. And wow, oh fuck wow, that was Cas’s hot mouth covering him. Dean’s legs opened wider and he lifted, then lost his shirt and lost himself looking down at his best friend. Cas’s cheeks were hollowed but his lips were thick and plumped as he started bobbing up and down. Dean felt like both his heads were going to explode first because while Cas was awful at it, it felt amazing. And second because this was Cas. Dean was shocked but he really liked that this was Cas.

After a while, but not long enough for Dean to get up the nerve to bury his fingers in Cas’s hair, Cas looked up from his most excellent work on Dean’s cock and grinned with filthy lips. He took in the large muscles of Dean’s pecks, and his eyes lingered down Dean’s softish tummy as he licked his plumped lips.

Dean shrugged his naked shoulders, “I’m stubborn,” Cas surged up and Dean tasted himself mixed with Cas’s spit and they made out furiously. Cas started biting Dean’s lips and Dean parted his hands, one went to Cas’s back and pressed the man in as close as he could go, the other went back in Cas’s pants, though this time it forwent the pesky underwear and got straight to the gold.

Their kiss became sloppier and noisier as they tried their damnest to swallow the other man down completely. Dean didn’t think he’d ever felt so much lust before and he thanked whatever stars that Cas had decided to play this stubborn game.

“I’m so stubborn,” Cas broke from the kiss and tilted his head back as Dean kissed all over under his jaw. “I’m so stubborn that I’m going to take you back to my room and throw you on my bed.” There was nothing but lust and challenge in blue eyes. “Scared? Gonna back out and prove I’m more stubborn?” Dean gave him a dry look and without warning stood with Cas wrapped around his waist. Cas squeaked and held on tighter and Dean chuckled.

“Looks like I’m more stubborn.” Dean grinned and Cas smacked him in the chest.

Dean brought them back to the bedroom and Cas sighed when Dean fell on the bed with Cas under him. Their hands went back to wild, and the need to get the other as close as possible consumed them. Dean started stuttering his hips in some kind of rhythm and they both groaned.

“I’m, fucking hell Cas, I’m so stubborn I’m taking my pants off.” Dean stood back as much as he dared and yanked his jeans down.

“And I’m more stubborn than you because I’m taking everything off.” Cas did a kind of drunken wiggle as he got his hips up and pulled his pants and underwear off.

“Fuck,” Dean just stared, Cas was fucking gorgeous. Like Dean had checked his best friend out before, how can you not be best friends for over seven years and not check the other out? But this was a whole new level.

“You gonna chicken out?” Cas parted his legs so Dean could see his hard cock stand up and away from his stomach as Cas looked down his fucking gorgeous body down at his best friend.  Dean shook his head rapidly and jumped when long fingers came and pulled him in by the band on his underwear. “Drop them.” Dean nodded again and dropped his pants. “Damn Dean, you are pretty.” Cas locked eyes with Dean’s cock and licked his lips hungrily.

“I’m so stubborn,” Dean breathed huskily, “That I’m going to ask where the lube is,” Cas’s eyes went huge and he looked up at Dean in question. Dean nodded slowly, “I’m that stubborn.”

Cas went and got the lube and Dean thanked the five or seven kinky girls who he’d dated over the years who liked taking it up the ass that he knew what to do next.

“Are you stubborn enough to take my finger?” Dean climbed on the bed next to his best friend and rubbed his naked thigh.

“I’m stubborn enough to take _three_ , but I bet you aren’t.” Cas challenged.

“Fine, I’m stubborn enough to do this,” Dean flipped Cas over and without warning spread his cheeks and licked a fat line. Cas moaned loudly into the bed spread as Dean went to town. And yeah the kinky chicks wouldn’t let him do this, but Dean actually really liked it. Cas was responding to him so beautifully and Dean could live off the messy moans the dude constantly made. He lubed up his fingers and slowly started with one and just teased around Cas’s hole and grinned at the full body jerks the man made.

“Dean, please, I’m stubborn enough,” Cas begged and Dean gave in. He groaned just about as loud as Cas when he felt the silky heat of the inside of Cas and he didn’t know if he was going to be able to handle all this. He knew Cas wouldn’t ever judge or hate him if he tapped out, but it was getting to the point that if he didn’t have some relief he was going to be tapping out rather, ah, _prematurely_.

“Can you be stubborn enough for another?” Dean slowly fucked his one finger in and out while the others massaged Cas’s ass.

“You better fucking bet I am.” Cas groaned and turned his head to look at Dean. They locked eyes and watched as Cas took another finger, his eyes got a bit bigger and then rolled back in his head with an incredibly happy noise flowing from sloppily grinning lips.

Dean checked on Cas’s stubbornness twice more when he added a third and fourth finger and finally Cas’s hips were canted back and the man was babbling and fucking himself on Dean’s fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck _Dean_.” Cas keened and Dean had to grab his base hard so he wouldn’t end the party early. “Fuck, I’m so stubborn I’m going to ride you.” Cas whipped around and pressed Dean back on the bed. He filled his palm with lube and slicked Dean up. Before the man could even process a groan Cas was bottoming out and looking as blissed out as you could. His kneeling knees and calves hugged Dean’s hips hard and he did an experimental up and down.

“Fuck!” Dean roared and had to bite his fist to draw blood so he wouldn’t come. “No, no, nope I can’t do this.” Cas was off him instantly and looked hurt for just a moment. He controlled his face and smiled at Dean.

“Of course, I pushed, I’m sor—” but Dean didn’t let him finish. Instead Cas’s face was pressed into the bed with his chest equally pushed down and Dean was pounding in rapidly. Dean wasted no time, he was going to come in about ten seconds anyway, to let Cas get used to the pace or to ease the man in. But he rather just abused away and they both shouted and roared in sweaty bliss.

And Dean was not the one to come first.

With a roar Dean was sure every neighbor in Cas’s building heard his best friend proceeded to spasm and tense up, he clenched like a vice around Dean and his babbled speech was incoherent.

But Dean was busy having the greatest orgasm of his life so he really didn’t pay attention.

When they came to Dean collapsed down and Cas grunted.

“I’m so stubborn I’m going to cuddle with you,” Cas rumbled deep, sounding totally fucked out.

“Mmm, well I’m so stubborn I’m still inside you,” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s belly and turned them on their sides.

“I’m so stubborn that I’m going to pull you into a shower after this.”

“I’m so stubborn I’m going to take you out for a date tomorrow.” Dean grinned at the wide blue eyes and how quickly Cas whipped his head around. Dean kissed his open mouth and they both slowly grinned.

“Well,” Cas processed for a bit more, Dean pulled out earning grunts from both and Cas turned so he could lay chest to chest with Dean. “Well I’m so stubborn I’ll date you for a month.”

“I’ll date you for three months.” Dean shrugged.

“I’ll date you for a year,” Cas narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll fall in love with you first.”

“I’m already in love with you!” Cas grinned in triumph, it fell when he realized what he’d just said. He looked terrified, but Dean just kissed him and smiled softly.

“I’m so stubborn I’ll move in with you.” He nodded in complete seriousness. This was his best friend of seven years and Dean wasn’t afraid of his feelings anymore. “And I’ll date you for _five_ years.”

“I’ll marry you in four,” Cas challenged.

“I’ll get a house with you.”

“I’ll adopt kids with you.”

“I’ll stay married to you for fifty years,” they both stopped in shock. Was this about to be their lives?

“I suppose then we’ll just have to see,” Cas grinned and kissed Dean softly.

“Hell yeah,” Dean kissed. “You never broke up with what’s-her-name did you?”

“Of course I did,” Cas yawned. “When she said it was her or you, I said you and told her to get out. Then it made me realize,” Cas looked at their entwined bodies. “Made me realize just how stubborn I was.” He grinned and they settled in for the perfect kiss.  


End file.
